


Not drinking

by ScarsLikeVelvet



Series: A Year of Prompts [43]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Don't Like Don't Read, Forced Alcohol Consumption, I have no idea how to really tag this, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Injured Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-consensual Alcohol Consumption, Rape/Non-Con Tag for the Alcohol consumption, Sheriff Stilinski is a Bad Parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29374092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarsLikeVelvet/pseuds/ScarsLikeVelvet
Summary: Stiles doesn't want to go drinking on his stag night. Stiles doesn't want to drink PERIOD. Things escalate. Just not in the way Scott and the others thought they would.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: A Year of Prompts [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086053
Comments: 12
Kudos: 222





	Not drinking

**Author's Note:**

> I have absolutely no idea how to tag this story right. So if something is missing in the tags or you feel like I should tag it differently, please let me know. 
> 
> TW for the Attempted Forced Alcohol Abuse and the Referenced Child Abuse. I feel the first is enough to tag this Non-Con. 
> 
> If you don't care for stories like this please hit the return button. If you are triggered by such themes please hit the return button.

»No, Scott … I am not drinking,« Stiles told his best friend with a fierce glare.

»But it's your stag night,« Scott whined and put on his best puppy dog eyes.

Stiles rolled his eyes.

»You do know that my father is a raging alcoholic with a tendency to verbal abuse and the occasional smackdown, right? If you want to drink your night away, please, feel free. Drink as much as you want, hell … drink yourself to death for all I care. I will not be drinking alcohol. Not now, not ever. I have seen what it does to people. I have cleaned it up as a child when my father should have been the one who cleans up after me. So no thank you, Scott. I will not drink, even if it is my stag night,« Stiles growls.

It sounds almost wolf-like. His eyes go dark as a black hole with a silver sheen. It's a remnant of the Nogitsune, who had been absorbed by Stiles' spark. It left him with many fox traits and a full shift form of a nine-tailed Arctic Fox. Physically he would have been no match against a wolf but what his body couldn't do on his own, his magic pushed to match. So when the rest of the attendants of his stag night grabbed him and tried to get him to drink a whole keg, he partially shifted, ripped into them with a growl so deep it made the floor vibrate. 

He took a deep breath, pulled out his phone, and called Jordan Parrish, Beacon Hills' Sheriff since Stiles' own father was sacked when he failed to do something about his raging alcoholism and he was caught on tape for punching his own son in the face and breaking his arm. 

»Jordan … I need you here,« Stiles said. He didn't even have to explain where. There was only one location where his 'friends' would party.

Barely five minutes later the Sheriff entered the Jungle, had the music shut down and the lights on. 

Some deputies flanked him and he took one look at Stiles, who was sporting bruises and scratched from where his overeager friends had grabbed him.

»They,« Stiles pointed at Scott, Theo, Cory, and Mason, »went too far. Everyone in this fucking town knows I don't drink because my parental unit is a raging, abusive, alcoholic asshole. Still, since it is my stag night I apparently have to drink. Saying 'no' doesn't make a damn difference. They all put their hands on me and tried to make me drink a fucking keg. After I repeatedly told them no. Seems like my opinion doesn't count. Also, I did not want to spend my stag night with them. I had other plans, but those assholes basically kidnapped me, because Scott here thinks he has a say in my wedding.«

Jordan and Deputies Wilcox and Estrada listened and watched carefully. While Stiles did not seem shaken, they could see he was angry and it was clear that he felt his bodily autonomy had been violated. 

It was also known to the Beacon Hills Sheriff's Department that Scott McCall had a problem with respecting the bodily autonomy of men and women alike. 

»What do you have to say?« Jordan asked Scott.

»It was a joke … we just wanted him to have fun on the night before his wedding,« Scott protested.

»Pressuring some to do something they expressly tell you they don't want, is not a joke, Mr. McCall,« Jordan said with a growl.

He knew this could turn ugly pretty quickly. The people who abducted Stiles were mostly supernatural. 

Scott started whining about the unfairness of it all. Stiles should have just done as he had said and there would have been no reason for pressuring him into drinking or getting handsy.

Jordan just shook his head, looked at the other three who just looked at him defiantly. They did not talk. It seemed like they knew better than to further implicate themselves. 

He read them their Miranda rights and his deputies cuffed them when both Theo and Scott tried to make a break for it.

Wilcox and Estrada jumped Theo, while Scott tried to put his claws into Stiles' stomach.

Stiles reacted on instinct and before Parrish could do anything, he had punched Scott in the face so hard he literally rearranged it. His jaw was broken, as were his nose and his cheekbones. He went down like a sack of potatoes. 

Stiles' shirt was ripped and red seeped through. He pressed his hand against his stomach and stopped his healing. They needed evidence after all. 

An ambulance was called and they took Scott away. Sheriff Parrish by his side. Stiles was riding shotgun and pressed some bandages against his bleeding stomach.

OoO

Time at the ER ran differently. 

Stiles was put up in a cubicle and was examined by a nurse. She paled when she saw the five parallel rips in his skin. She called for a doctor who made her pull out everything to clean the wounds and stitch them up. They were getting ready to put him under for a bit because the wounds were so deep that local wouldn't do jack shit when Peter hurriedly entered the cubicle.

»Hey, baby … are you okay?«, he asked.

He stepped up beside the doctor and inspects his fiance.

Stiles simply nodded.

»Yeah … can you stay with me when they stitch me up … and please tell them I don't need to be put under for some measly stitches. I had worse,« he said. Stiles knew Jordan had informed Peter what Scott had tried to do.

»Well … you heard the man. Start stitching away. Local will have to suffice. He already had his bodily autonomy taken away from him once. No need to add to the trauma, right?« Peter said with his brow raised in question.

The doctor grumbled about insane patients but didn't protest too much. Instead, he got to work and put one hundred and sixty-two stitches into Stiles' stomach.

Peter held his hand through all of it. 

OoO

Meanwhile, Scott was treated quite a bit differently. Sheriff Parrish stayed with him and glared angrily. The doctors and nurses took a bloody Scott for X-Rays and before he could protest that he didn't need it, they had put him under and wired his jaw shut. 

Jordan didn't protest the treatment in the slightest. He just asked if he could take Scott to jail once they were done.

He was told he would have to wait for two days.

The Sheriff decided to sick Deputy Graeme on Scott. Tara adored Stiles. She had been one of the deputies that practically raised Stiles. So she would have an Axe to grind with McCall.

With McCall down for the count and Graeme on her way, Parrish decided to visit Stiles. They had taken pictures for evidence of the wounds before and after he had been cleaned and stitched up. 

»Hey … how do you feel?« he asked Stiles.

Stiles rolled his eyes at his friend. Stiles worked as a forensic scientist for the lab that tended to Beacon County's needs, so he often worked side by side with the deputies.

»Like someone tried to disembowel me. Not a nice feeling let me tell ya,« Stiles answered.

»Did he actually rip open your stomach?« Parrish asked with wide eyes.

Stiles shook his head. »Luckily only muscle … but he cut pretty deep,« he said.

The Sheriff exhaled.

»Are you calling the wedding off?«

»No … we still have two days until the actual wedding. They said Stiles should stay under supervision overnight, but he is free to go tomorrow morning. So while he will still be tender as hell when we get married, it won't be a problem,« Peter answered and gently carded his fingers through Stiles' hair. 

Jordan nodded.

»Right … expect an invasion of deputies … they all want to see you're okay. Graeme will babysit McCall. You really did a number on him and he can't do anything but heal like a human … they wired his jaw shut,« he told them.

Stiles grinned and started to laugh though it tapered off with a groan. »Ouch … fuck,« he grumbled.

»I'll go and take care of the rest of them.«

Stiles nodded and waved him away. 

OoO

Back at the station, it hadn't taken Deputies Tara Graeme, Robert Wilcox, and Eric Estrada no time at all to crack the three lug nuts that had tried to give their forensic scientist alcohol poisoning at the very least.

Once they had told them just what was waiting for them for what they had done, they all sang like canaries.

It had apparently all been Scott's and Theo's idea. Theo wanted revenge for whatever Stiles' did to him in high school and Scott just wanted to let Stiles have the time of his life before he was tied down. He wanted to give him sex, drugs, and Rock'n'roll if he wanted to or not.

The Sheriff just listened, nodded, and called the District Attorney David Whittemore. He explained the situation and asked for warrants. He got them without even a token protest.

OoO

Melissa McCall came to work later that day and was informed that her son had been admitted earlier. When she found him asleep, drugged out of his mind, and with his jaw wired shut under police guard she wanted answers. 

Deputy Graeme advised that she should stay out of the situation. Scott was an adult and he would have to face charges regardless of what his mommy wanted.

Fuming she had called the Sheriff's department only to be rebuffed. 

Her next contact was Noah Stilinski. She thought the ex-Sheriff could find out what was going on but he just hung up on her. He didn't want to get sucked into the shit show that was Scott McCall's life.

Fuming even more she called her son's best friend only he didn't answer the call. 

Instead, it was Stiles' fiance that answered the call.

»How may I help you, Mrs. McCall?« Peter wanted to know.

»I want to know why my son is in hospital and no one informed me! I want to talk to Stiles!« she shouted.

Peter rolled his eyes. 

»I don't think it's a good idea for you to talk to Stiles right now,« he started only to be interrupted.

»Give me Stiles!«

»No. He is sleeping. He is hurt. And he doesn't need your negativity. I don't care that you claim you raised the boy alongside your own. You worked and work so much you don't see either of them for days on end. How could you have raised them under these circumstances?« Peter bulldozed right over her.

»But,« she started to protest.

»I see where your son got it from! No means no. Accept it and wait until someone is ready to tell you. Have a good day!«

Peter canceled the call and powered down Stiles' phone.

OoO

Early the next morning Stiles was released from hospital. Peter had stayed with him the whole night. He had watched deputies and friends alike parade past the room to take a look at a peacefully sleeping Stiles. 

Peter helped Stiles to stay on his feet and walked him out of the hospital. 

On the way home, he nudged Stiles softly.

»Let it heal,« he said.

Stiles shook his head.

»No … not before we leave Beacon Hills for our honeymoon. Let them see me wince my way through my wedding. It's worth it to finally get the stupid pups off my back,« he answered and relaxed back into the seat. 

Peter simply nodded his acceptance.

OoO

When Melissa's shift was over she went back to see her son. He was still drowsy and she could see how angry he was. 

When she asked him, what had happened, he texted her his answers because he couldn't talk.

She read through the message and her eyes widened. Finally, she got what Peter had wanted to tell her, when he told her, how he now knew where her son got it from.

Melissa grabbed her purse and whacked her son over the head. 

»Really … I thought I taught you better, Scott William McCall. No means no. Regardless of the situation and the participants in the conversation. If someone tells you no that's it. It's over. You accept it and move on. You don't cajole, you don't pressure or force them to do what you want them to do. It's a matter of respect for other people and their autonomy. Physical or otherwise. To have my son tell me they wanted to force the victim of an abusive alcoholic father to drink until they passed out just because it was their stag night is so far beyond the pale … I don't have words,« she said and threw up her hands in despair. »You know what … I don't care anymore … I really don't. When … If they let you go, I want you to move out. I am so done with you and your shenanigans … it's not even funny anymore. You think YOU have the RIGHT to decide what is good for other people? Well, now I will DECIDE for you. You move out. You get a job. No more lazing around with those lug nuts all day. You never got your high school diploma … Deaton fired you for a reason … I'm sure it has something to do with always running headfirst into danger and never showing up for work, but you ... I don't care anymore … you will work for a living or live on the streets or what ever.«

With her rant finished and Scott looking stunned, she turned around and left the room, slamming the door shut. She nodded to Deputy Wilcox who had taken over for Deputy Graeme.

»Do with him whatever you will … I don't care anymore,« she muttered before walking away.

OoO

Scott McCall watched his mother leave him behind. 

He really didn't want to believe she had just left him behind. Scott had done what he felt was right. He had wanted Stiles to have fun. To let his hair down and enjoy. There was nothing wrong with that.

He growled under his breath and the deputy who kept him in the room shot him a look and patted his gun. 

Scott knew they packed wolfsbane. He could smell it.

He still didn't understand why everyone thought it was wrong. It wasn't like he wanted to hurt Stiles. He would never hurt his brother.

He thought about everything she had said and his eyes widened when he realized he was now effectively home- and penniless. 

Scott started to cry and sob, but he only hurt himself with it.

OoO

Stiles rested on the sofa for the day between his short hospital stay and their wedding. 

He gave a statement to Sheriff Parrish while in his pajamas. He was pale-faced and the lines on his face showed how much pain he was in. 

Still, Stiles endured it for now. Only 24 more hours and he could let his healing take over. They would be out of Beacon Hills for a trip to Japan. The Kitsune Council had asked for them to visit so they could make sure Stiles had a handle on the void magic that now resided within him and Stiles had agreed under the premise they were allowed to spend their holidays touring Japan's historical and mythical sights which had been gleefully granted by the Council. They enjoyed having one-uped the Druid's Council over who would train the Spark that had absorbed a Void Kitsune.

Stiles hoped they would help him smooth out the kinks in his magic. He didn't know how to describe it in any other way. But where his spark met the void magic it felt a bit wonky and Stiles didn't like that.

OoO

Their wedding day started bright and early. They had decided to get wedded during sunrise right at the Nemeton, the place they had first met on. 

The pack was already waiting for them and Alpha Satomi Ito, an ally of the Hale Pack, and her Emissary presided over the wedding.

It was a beautiful ceremony. A mix of human and supernatural traditions. 

Since Stiles did not want his father to participate in the wedding in any form and had also decided he did not want Melissa or Scott in the wedding, they walked up the aisle together. 

They knelt in front of the Nemeton during the ceremony and they could feel the holy tree reach out for them. 

Its magic felt warm and happy and soothing all at once.

It was a blessing.

When Satomi declared them wed, leaves and flowers rained down on Peter and Stiles Hale.

They kissed and held each other close.

Their mating bites glistened silvery in the early morning sun.

Their pack cheered and hugged them in a puppy pile.

Afterward the group settled onto the picnic blankets that were placed around the clearing. Stiles had declared he wanted to have a picnic and enjoy his time with them. No stuffy reception bullshit with stupid games and speeches and what not.

They had acquiesced and mostly given him what he wanted.

Someone started to whip out alcohol and Stiles froze.

»No, boys. I told you, no alcohol. It's banned. It doesn't do anything for you … except when you poison yourself, which I won't allow. That shit is addictive and just no … right, Alpha?«, Stiles said forcefully.

The pack blinked and looked from the Alpha's mate to the Alpha and back again.

The flask with spiked wolfsbane vanished back to where it had come from and the whole pack nodded.

»Okay … no alcohol. We are not drinking that shit ever again if it bothers our Alpha's mate so much,« one of the newer wolves declared.

Stiles smiled gratefully. 

OoO

Later in the day, Peter helped Stiles up from where he had rested against him. They made their rounds to say goodbye and thank and hug everyone.

On the way out of town, they met with the Sheriff who congratulated them and nodded his understanding when Stiles told him he had dropped the Stilinski name. 

He told them they would handle the Scott situation while Stiles was on his honeymoon. 

Stiles was grateful for it. He didn't want to face his former friend in court. He knew they had enough witnesses and camera material to be able to convict them without Stiles there.

»Thank you, Jordan … really. Take care of the town while we're away … and maybe look after my father every once in a while? I don't want him to drink himself to death,« he said softly and sat up with a wince.

Jordan smiled. »I will … you know I do … don't think about it. It was in your best interest to cut ties with Noah. I know he is your father but that's just it. You are his son, not his parent. So take care of yourself now. Live your life and let us worry about him. We all will make sure he doesn't off himself and maybe he will go to rehab when the news of your marriage gets out. At least I really hope so,« Jordan said.

Stiles smiled and back and nodded.

»We have to move on, Jordan. We have a flight to catch. Have a nice day,« Peter interrupted before it could get any more emotional. 

Parrish nodded and stepped back from the car.

OoO

Twenty minutes later they crossed the county line and Stiles sighed. He released the tight hold he had kept on his magic and finally his wounds healed. The cuts had burned with every movement. 

When they reached the airport an hour and a half later he was fully healed and had pulled off the bandages to reveal a new set of gleaming scars. They would heal fully over time. But for now Stiles would bare them with pride.

They parked, checked in and three hours later they were finally in the air and on their way to Japan where new adventures were waiting for them.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr as [Polemonium-writes](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/polemonium-writes)


End file.
